Golden Eyes
by Gachmara
Summary: A Village destroyed, a clan brought low and their greatest hope is a teenager who has lost everything. Welcome to the life of Akimitsu Satoru, the Heir to the Akimitsu clan and the Heavenly Demon of the Hidden Village of Okuhoma.


I do not own Naruto or any characters right now that are in the story.

Hi, this is kind of a tease for a new story i'm working on, it will be a fanfiction with an OP character and maybe with some smut, or at least i'm planning on it.

So here you go, the first taste of an hopefully awesome story=)

* * *

"Sch…Something not right is happening outside; There's sounds that shouldn't be there, sounds not from a party. I think we might be under attack…" I whispered to the girl beside me as I carefully sensed around me, with my chakra, if I could pin point where the bad feeling came from. The teenage girl beside me quickly woke up and with practiced ease made herself ready for combat, all the while being careful of pretending of still being asleep. When I saw that she was ready to move and made a sign for them to start to move.

"Satoru, can you sense them?" She asked quietly as we slowly and stealthily crept to the open window, and peered outside for anything wrong. She was still somewhat sluggish but her skills as a Kunoichi made her still capable of functioning effectively.

"No, there is something faint on the edge of my senses, something powerful or several powerful auras, but they are hiding too well." I said as I saw nothing unusual outside the window, except the clan partying of the new year. But I sensed that something was really wrong, and I haven't survived this far by not trusting my own instincts. I activated my Kōteigan to see if I could see anything with them, but the only thing I saw was fog all around the village, although there was three points that was suspiciously thick.

"Shouldn't we warn the others if we are under attack then, or shouldn't the perimeter guards notice if there was an attack" She asked as it became more obvious that they weren't under attacked, yet at least.

I was just about to answer and to signal the guards when a huge firestorm came thundering down from the forest on the east, crashing right through the gates and creating a huge explosion that shook the ground around them. Almost immediately the various guards jumped and ran to the east gate to defeat the new threat as the various civilians began to panic, screams ringing through the air and running to the nearest shelters.

We reacted instantly and through ourselves out from the window and razed through the village to the east gate as fast as we could. The closer we got the louder the sounds of battle got, and the more the air was filled the stench of blood and dark smoke that made it hard to breathe.

"Die Akimitsu scum!" a man clad in a violet uniform, with a unknown mark on his headband, screamed as he threw five kunai at me, which I dodged easily and in one move unclasped my katana and cut him diagonally across the stomach to die a painful death. Ina herself managed to kill her own opponent only slightly slower, a burning body the only evidence of their short battle.

Just as we came to the east gate, where the whole area was filled with battle, jutsus flying everywhere and various bodies already laying on ground, their lifeblood staining the ground. Huge Snakes were attacking my comrades left and right, and I could see several of my own clan dying as I watched, violently torn apart by the monstrous creatures.

Suddenly there came two different explosions from the north and from the west, both the other two gates to the village, and I could see with my Kōteigan that the forces over there were equally large forces over there.

I just managed to dodge right as a sword swung down on me with immense strength, and the men wielding it was as famous as the blade itself. A very pale-faced man with golden eyes and dark hair was the one holding the sword, a snakelike tongue liking his lips as he attacked my again.

"Orochimaru" I Snarled as I blocked his attack…

* * *

Thanks for the tips and reviews that you will hopefully leave=P

P.S. sry for the cliffy=P


End file.
